


Dukes of Manhattan (VID)

by Treon



Series: TV Themes [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dukes of Hazzard - Freeform, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Good Ol' Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dukes of Manhattan (VID)

Song: "Dukes of Hazzard" theme song ( "Good Ol' Boys" by Waylon Jennings)

 


End file.
